ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
GoMan
GoMan will be the name of the American tokusatsu series that will premiere on Cartoon Network sometime in 2013, and it will be distributed by Warner Bros. television with co-production with Toei Company LTD. It will use footage from Himitsu Sentai Goranger, J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, and Battle Fever J. PREMISE: When an evil space alien force, the Eviltrons, resurface to Earth to conquer it, the U.S. Government reboots the organization S.A.V.I.O.R. to recruit five extraordinary children to fight off the Eviltrons as---GoMan!!! THE GOMAN: John Gildroy(played by )-a twelve-year old boy who lost his mother to terrorists, and doesn't know much about his father. Spends his life on the streets, even though he finds it great. He is One Ranger, his color is red, and he is the team leader. Ben Colbert(played by )-a twelve-year-old boy with a bit of a nasty temper. He is Two Ranger, his color is blue, and he is second-in-command of the team. Bob Gale(played by )-a thirteen-year-old boy who is the biggest, strongest, and the oldest of the five. He is Three Ranger, his color is yellow, and he is the team's muscle. Sarah Grimsley(played by )-a twelve-year-old girl who ran away for some reason. Don't let her little-girl-looks fool you, she is the master of martial arts. She is Four Ranger, her color is pink, and she is the only feminine member of the GoMan. Peter Yates(played by )-a nine-year-old boy who is the novice of the five. He is the most unpopular if you ask me. He gets picked on by bullies, and ignored by adults most of the time. His life got better when he got fed up being bullied, he did a lethal spin kick on the bullies, S.A.V.I.O.R. finds him worthy of the GoMan and recruits him. Then, the bullies got into trouble, even though it's not their fault they're hurting. He is Five Ranger, his color is green, and he is the youngest of the team. ALLIES: Admiral G(played by )-the chief leader of S.A.V.I.O.R. He selects those five kids to fight off the Eviltrons. Dr. Ax Won(played by )-an Asian-American scientist of S.A.V.I.O.R. Responsible for creating weapons and vehicles for the GoMan to wield. Agent Jan Sanchez(played by )-S.A.V.I.O.R. agent who serves as the GoMan's mentor. Disguised as Peter's schoolteacher Ms. Larson. Timmy Snipes(played by )-John's nerdy friend addicted to science, comics, and RPGs. Later in the series, he tries to discover the identity of the GoMan. S.A.V.I.O.R. BACKSTORY S.A.V.I.O.R. was first formed during World War II. The Eviltrons' first invasion of Earth was led by Lord Fiend and his general Ryuga. They formed an alliance with the Nazis, spelling trouble for us. So, the U.S. Government formed an organization called S.A.V.I.O.R., along with its greatest weapon: the very-first GoMan!!! The first one's were the children's grandparents. They detained Ryuga and sealed the Eviltrons, which later resurfaced in 2013. GEAR: GoBelts-henshin devices of the GoMan. They say "Go For It" to change. GoJets-mini-rockets the GoMan used to fly. WEAPONS: GoWhip-One Ranger's own weapon. GoArrow-Two Ranger's own weapon. GoBombs-Four Ranger's own mini-bombs made from earrings. GoRang-Five Ranger's own boomerang-like weapon. GoSoc-the ultimate weapon of the GoMan modeled after a soccer ball. The ball gets kicked by GoMan every GoMan, and the One Ranger delivers the final kick to destroy the enemy target. VEHICLES: GoBikes-motorcycles of the GoMan. Two of them have sidecars. GoChopper-the large aerial vehicle the GoMan pilot. VILLAINS: Lord Fiend-leader of the notorious alien race Eviltrons. We first see him as a guy dressed up in the same fashion as the member of the Ku Klux Klan. He is diabolical, super-intelligent, and cannot be harmed by any man-made weapon, like guns for example. He communicates with Dr. Menlo through a computer. He is the Black Cross Fuehrer's American counterpart, and is voiced by Nolan North. Dr. Menlo(played by )-he is the mad scientist hired by Lord Fiend. He creates monsters for him by molding alien clay into his creations, and bringing them to life with a very special machine. He is indeed loony and maniacal. Zoldiers-faceless foot soldiers who wield daggers and machine guns in combat. They shout "Hoi" when they start an attack. Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker perform the vocals for the Zoldiers. TOYS: Toys for the show will be in mass production. Bandai will manufacture them while the first season airs. RATING: *USA(TV-Y7-FV) *Canada *Japan *Latin America BROADCASTED ON: *USA(Cartoon Network) *Canada(YTV) *Japan(TV asahi) *Latin America(Cartoon Network) *UK & Ireland(Cartoon Network) *Austrailia(Cartoon Network) MOVIE: VIDEO GAMES: OPENING AND ENDING THEME: Opening Theme: "Go! Go! GoMan!" by ??? Ending Theme: "Go! Go! GoMan!"(instrumental) by ??? Category:Tokusatsu Category:Action Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Super Sentai Category:GoMan series